


Differenze

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2018 [22]
Category: Shades of Gray - Brooke McKinley
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Melancholy, Slice of Life, Spoilers, Writober 2018
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Chicago era un nuovo inizio per entrambi, ma Danny sentiva ogni giorno – ogni dannato giorno – la paura. Paura che tutto quello finisse, che Miller avesse rinunciato alla sua vita da Agente Speciale Sutton per qualcuno che non lo meritava e che, prima o poi, sarebbe di nuovo ricaduto in quel circolo vizioso.





	Differenze

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Differences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466869) by [hapworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth)



> Questa fanfiction partecipa al “ _[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2018/09/25/write-write-writober/)_ ” indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!   
> **Prompt:** Ombre (red list)

Dormire con Miller, per Danny aveva sempre fatto la differenza.  
Era bello, restare assopiti contro il suo petto ampio, a contatto con i suoi piedi freddi o contro la sua schiena; gli dava un senso di pace impareggiabile.  
Eppure, allo stesso modo, gli ricordava anche  _come_  fossero arrivati a quella situazione. Che cosa Miller avesse perso, durante il percorso.  
Chicago era un nuovo inizio per entrambi, ma Danny sentiva ogni giorno – ogni  _dannato giorno_  – la paura. Paura che tutto quello finisse, che Miller avesse rinunciato alla sua vita da  _Agente Speciale Sutton_ per qualcuno che non lo meritava e che, prima o poi, sarebbe di nuovo ricaduto in quel circolo vizioso.  
Hinestroza, del resto, era stata la sua famiglia per così tanto tempo che aveva smesso di cercarne un'altra. Era arrivato al momento giusto, ad accogliere il piccolo Danny Butler quando era ancora così giovane e inesperto del mondo da lasciarsi incastrare. Ortiz ne aveva pagato il prezzo. Amanda ne aveva pagato il prezzo. E anche Miller.  
Ogni giorno sentiva le spire scure sfiorargli la pelle, il polso, spingendolo verso quel telefono per comporre  _quel_ numero che sapeva a memoria da così tanti anni che, malgrado il suo amore per la vita e per Miller, malgrado la paura e ciò che era venuto con Madrigal, non riusciva a rimuovere dalla sua testa.  
Era la sua ferita, era ciò che si portava dietro e, a volte, durante la notte si sentiva oppresso e schiacciato dal senso di colpa, dall'aver rovinato la vita alle persone che più amava perché... Perché anche Hinestroza era qualcuno che aveva amato – e odiato al tempo stesso – talmente tanto da non voler vedere ciò che in realtà era.  
«Danny?» la voce impastata di Miller gli fece sollevare lo sguardo lucido; occhi verdi timidi, impauriti e timorosi. Miller tacque per qualche istante, prima di sospirare, sorridergli e stringerlo più forte, mentre Danny si abbandonava a quella stretta con un mugolio tremante.  
«Tranquillo, Danny. Non è colpa tua.» avrebbe voluto obiettare che lo era, che lo aveva costretto a fare una scelta, che la loro vita era basata su così tanti errori che forse non meritava affatto quella felicità traboccante che lo coglieva ogni volta che Miller lo guardava. Ma non sarebbe stata la verità: aveva fatto tante scelte sbagliate, ma quella di salvare Miller e quella di cambiare vita non le avrebbe mai rimpiante, neppure per un istante.  
Faceva ancora paura il pensiero di Hinestroza, come un'ombra oscura che inghiottiva tutta la sua felicità, ma durava pochi istanti, il tempo che occorreva a Miller per accoglierlo e stringerlo. Il tempo che ci voleva a Danny per rendersi conto che finalmente la vita era la sua e che non era di nessun altro.  
«Lo so.» sussurrò, la voce ancora tremante, ma più sicura, mentre annusava l'odore di sudore e dentifricio del proprio compagno, dicendosi che era quella la vera felicità. Era quello che si era preso da solo e che nessuno gli aveva mai dato e che nessuno gli avrebbe mai potuto togliere, neppure la prospettiva di essere di nuovo il bambino terrorizzato che accettava il patto con il Diavolo in persona.


End file.
